Mr Cullen
by Xtina316
Summary: One shot story. "After that night I didn't see the hard ass Mr. Cullen anymore. He was much more polite to me and although he did have me helping him on the weekends at times, I found that I didn't mind it." Read more inside...


**A/N: Okay everyone so this is just a one-shot that I put together this morning. Hope you enjoy! :) And if you haven't yet check out my other stories! :)**

* * *

**Mr. Cullen**

"Isabella, please come in here a second." my boss called through the loudspeaker.

It was already 7:30pm and I was more then ready to head home. But of course until Mr. Cullen decided to leave I was at his disposal. That was why I knew that 7:30 meant nothing because Mr. Cullen was always here late.

"Yes, Mr. Cullen." I said as I walked into his office.

"This was a difficult work week and you've done a marvelous job." He smiled looking over at me from his pile of papers.

"Thank you, you've been doing great too." I praised him. The truth was Mr. Cullen was a hard working man that worked to get where he was. He also had a sincere passion for his job.

"Thank you, it's nice to hear that. I hope I haven't been so much of an ass lately." He grinned over at me.

"No you haven't. I know how it is to be so passionate about your work. I'm the least to judge."

"Well, I was going to tell you to go home early, but if you're so passionate about your job maybe you'll stay." He joked knowing full well I was ready to leave.

"Yeah well passion and exhaustion can't be taken advantage of. I think I'll take you up on that offer." I grinned back at him.

"Alright then, have yourself a great weekend. I'll try to be considerate this weekend." He said looking at me with a small smile.

"Don't worry about it Mr. Cullen, my job is to be your assistant and if you need assistance on the weekend, well then I'm all yours. On the bright side over-time pays really well." I teased.

He threw his head back in laughter and then looked over at me. "Well you deserve it."

"Alright, then I should get going. Try not to stay later then 9 tonight." I warned as I turned to walk out the room.

"I'll try hard. I have a wife at home that misses her husband and I don't think I can take the heat anymore." He chuckled.

"True, good night." I smiled and walked out rushing to my desk.

Once I was out of the building I let out a sigh of relief that is was Friday and I was finally free. Don't get my wrong, I loved working for Mr. Cullen but with all the clients and all the hours spent in the office I was beyond ready to be off on Saturday and Sunday.

I remember the day I started working at what was now Cullen and Hale P.C.

I was fresh out of college and was looking for a job in the legal field. I knew I didn't want to be a paralegal or attorney just yet but I did want to experience the environment. So when my best friend Alice told me about her boyfriends firm looking for a personal assistant I sent my resume in quickly. It wasn't the job I expected but it would give me the chance to experience the legal field. When I was hired and introduced to Jasper I was excited to work for him. I was Jasper's assistant and being his assistant was the easiest job ever.

But a year later when Mr. Cullen started to work at the firm Jasper told me that I would be working for him now. It wasn't that I was doing a good job with Jasper, it was that he knew that being alongside Mr. Cullen I would learn more about the litigation side of law, which he knew I was interested in. When I was first introduced to my new boss I was totally against it. He was cold and only addressed me when he needed something. I didn't complain to anyone because it was my job and no matter what, I was learning from it. I remember the afternoon that changed though and shook my head as I recalled that night.

_**I was just about to leave my desk when Mr. Cullen called me over to his office. I grabbed my paper and pen, just in case, and walked to his office.**_

"_**Isabella I need you to do me a favor." He said looking at me for the first time ever. **_

"_**What is it sir?" I said pulling out my paper and pen. **_

"_**You don't need to write it down. I have a dinner to attend tonight and need you to attend with me." He said now looking down through his papers.**_

"_**Sir, I have plans for tonight, I'm sorry but I can't make it." I apologized. **_

"_**Well I'm sorry that you can't. There will be a lot of judges and lawyers there that you can meet but if that's not what you want then so be it."**_

_**I hated when we used that threat against me. Of course I wanted to meet them because I hoped one day to work alongside them. He knew that and he used it to his advantage. **_

"_**Fine, what time?" I sighed knowing that Alice, my best friend, would be upset that I was ditching her tonight. **_

"_**8 o'clock I'll pick you up." He said still not looking at me. **_

"_**Can I go now?" I asked irritated with him once more.**_

"_**Yes, and wear something formal." **_

"_**Yes sir." I said and walked out of the office angry. **_

_**That night after apologizing to Alice again for cancelling I pulled out my black spaghetti strap dress with a black sheer lining that Alice had bought me and a pair of black stilettos. At 8 o'clock my phone rang and by the ringtone I knew it was Mr. Cullen. **_

"_**Coming." I said and then hung up on him because I was still angry with him. **_

_**When I walked out of my apartment building Mr. Cullen was leaning against his black BMW waiting. When his eyes connected with mine he stared at me for a minute before shaking his head and opening the door for me. **_

"_**You look marvelous Isabella." He said surprising me by smiling. That was the first time he had ever smiled at me. And holy crap I was dazzled by it. **_

"_**You don't look to bad yourself." I smiled back because his was just contagious. **_

_**And if his smile was marvelous it didn't compare to his laugh. The first true laugh I've ever heard from him. **_

_**On our way to the event we talked about the people that would attend at what the event was for. It was basically a schmoozing event with Pro Bono attorneys. He despised having to convince other attorneys to help clients Pro bono but he reminded himself that this was not about him but about the clients. I sympathized with him because we both had the same passion. There was nothing more rewarding to me then being able to help our clients. If the legal world had the same passion as Mr. Cullen, then many more clients would be helped and perhaps many more families would be saved. Surprisingly the time flew by on our way there and when we arrived Mr. Cullen did all the gentlemanly things. He held doors for me, he placed his arm around mine, and he introduced me to everyone in a formal but friendly manner.**_

_**Come to think of that night was filled with a lot of first. His first smile, his first real laugh, the first time he treated me as more then an employee, and the first time I realized he was truly an amazing man. He was also the first man I had ever let persuade me into dancing. **_

_**At first I was hesitant as always but he didn't budge and eventually took my hand and walked me to the dance floor. **_

"_**I can't dance." I pleaded with him once more. **_

"_**I'll teach you. Stop being so shy." He smiled at me again and I was dazzled again. **_

"_**Fine, if you need foot surgery afterwards, don't think I'll be taking care of you." I warned as I got up and grabbed his hand. **_

"_**Over time pays well Isabella." He grinned. **_

"_**Uh huh…" I said not being able to come up with anything sly. **_

_**When the orchestra began to play he placed his hands on my waist and brought me closer to him. When our bodies touched I swear I felt myself melt into his arms. I felt so comfortable in his arms and that scared the crap out of me. When we swayed back and forth I found myself having a nice time dancing and I even placed my arms around his neck. He smiled down at me and when he did my smile matched his. **_

_**After that night I didn't see the hard ass Mr. Cullen anymore. He was much more polite to me and although he did have me helping him on the weekends at times, I found that I didn't mind it. Ever since he had changed his behavior towards me I didn't find it horrible to do favors for him. We spent a lot of nights together in the office working and we even had dinner a couple of times together while working. When he needed help with family events or work on the weekends I was glad to assist as much as I could. **_

_**Alice complained at first but then after she interacted with Mr. Cullen more she was all for me working hard to please him. To Alice the pleasing was more then the work pleasing but I didn't even give her a chance to go any further. It's not that I thought Mr. Cullen was ugly because Lord knows he wasn't close to it. When I said he was an amazing man I did not lie. It's just that I didn't want to mix business with pleasure. I was okay with being his personal assistant and that was it. **_

So two years later Mr. Cullen and I had really grown close. He was apart of my personal and business life as was I with his. You really couldn't avoid it after spending two years closely working together.

When I finally pulled into my driveway I locked the door to my BMW and headed towards the house. When I arrived I noticed my sister on the couch asleep and walked over.

"Rosie." I whispered shaking her a little.

"Bella?" she said opening her eyes.

"Sorry to wake you. I'm home."

"Oh that's okay I was just resting my eyes. I was awake." She smiled placing the baby monitor on the coffee table.

"If you are too tired you can stay in the guest room."

"No I'm going to head home. Your brother has been calling all night asking when I'd be home." She smiled over at me.

"He's such a pain. Tell him I said to stop complaining and come spend time with his little sister." I teased as I placed my coat in the closet.

"I will. So I'm going to get going. Amelia is asleep and she's been bathed and fed." She smiled placing on her coat.

"Thank you Rosie. I know you are busy with Alice and the fashion show so I'm grateful that you took time to watch Amelia." I said sincerely.

"It's no problem at all. I like spending time with my niece."

"Well thank you anyways. Good night, and tell my brother I expect a visit."

"Good night Bella. I'll tell him." She laughed and then walked out to her car.

After I waved goodbye I ran up the stairs to my favorite room in the world. When I walked in I looked over at my princess sound asleep in her crib. She was truly a blessing and looking at her made me remember all the wonderful times events that brought her to us six months ago. I couldn't stand being away from her a second longer so I walked over and gently took her in my arms. I walked over to the rocking chair and sat down looking down at her.

I'm not sure when my eyes closed but the next thing I knew she was being pulled away from me. Realizing this I tired to hold on tighter but it was to no avail.

"Sweetie, wake up." My loving husband whispered as he took Amelia from my arms.

"I must have dozed off." I said opening my eyes and watching as he placed our daughter in her crib.

"You had a long week love. Why don't we head to bed." He smiled at me as he grabbed me in his arms.

"I've missed this." I said wrapping my arms around his neck.

"I have too." He grinned and before I could protest he grabbed me in his arms bridal style.

"Let me down!" I squealed.

"Nope, not gonna happen." He chuckled.

When we got to our bedroom he placed me on the bed and hovered above me. As soon as I looked into his eyes all of my desire took over and I wrapped my arms and legs around him pulling him to me. When my lips connected with his I kissed him with as much passion as I could. I could tell he was caught of guard at first but then when his arms wrapped around my body and his lips moved in sync with mine I knew he was trying to convey the same. For the past week he had came home so late that we didn't spend anytime together. The only time we did spend together we had to keep our hands to ourselves and that was the hardest thing ever.

"God I love you!" he groaned as he continued placing kisses along my next.

"I love you too." I moaned feeling my insides heat up with every kiss he placed on me.

"I want you." He whispered into my ear and that was all the invitation I needed.

I hungrily undid his tie and then ripped his button up off of him. I brought his t-shirt over his body and then he held my hand to the sides of the bed.

"My turn." He grinned and ripped my button up shirt apart and slipping off my skirt in one swift movement. He bent down and placed a kiss on my shoulders and made his way down trailing kisses along my breast and my stomach and then coming up. He stared into my eyes with a fierce hunger of desire.

I took that second to hitch my leg over him and bring him underneath me.

"So possessive." He chuckled and I smiled as I finished undressing him. Then I started to trail the same kisses against his abs and nibbling on parts that I knew were his sweet spots. When I heard him groan I smiled against his chest and then pulled up to look at him. Not being able to contain himself he wrapped his hands around my waist and brought me onto the bed. He kissed me again fiercely and with that we continued to showing each other just how much we missed one another.

On Monday I woke up bright and early to the crying of my little girl. When I rolled over on the bed I noticed I was alone again and sighed. I hated waking up and not having him here. I huffed and made my way to Amelia's room. After feeding her and getting her ready for the day Alice arrived to pick her up. Since Rose had to work Alice had volunteered to watch Amelia. I gave my baby and hug and kiss before saying goodbye to Alice and getting inside to get ready for work.

I made it to the office at exactly 8'oclock and noticed Mr. Cullen on the phone. I waved a quick hello to him and then headed to my desk. Once there I saw the list of client appointments for this week and groaned. _It was going to be another long week._ I prepared some coffee for Mr. Cullen and me and then when I heard him hanging up I made my way in, coffee mug in hand.

"Good morning, Mr. Cullen." I smiled handing him his cup.

"Good morning Isabella." He smiled but I noticed something was bothering him. "So what's it look like this week?" he asked sipping on his coffee.

"You have three court dates this week and appointments with Mr. and Mrs. Denali tomorrow morning and then Ms. James in the afternoon, six new clients coming in on Wednesday and Thursday and Mr. and Mrs. Chaney on Friday afternoon." I said looking over my agenda book.

"Damn." He sighed running a hand over his face. I could tell that he was frustrated and my heart ached.

"It's going to be okay." I whispered looking over at him with a small smile. I knew why he was frustrated and I understood his pain. I was feeling the same thing when I slept alone every night and woke up to an empty bed every morning.

"It's not okay Bella!" He sighed looking over at me. I knew he was upset because he never used my informal name at work.

"This is your job and you have to work long hours and days but it's all for a reason." I whispered looking away. I couldn't take looking at him anymore because I knew the pain.

He suddenly got up from his desk and walked around to my chair. Without any warning he grabbed me from the chair gently and placed me on his desk. I was completely startled by his behavior.

"What are you…?" I started but he placed his finger on my lips.

"I'm tired of all this Bella." He whispered as he held my hands in his.

"We can't do this…" I started but he stopped me again.

"I can't do this anymore. I can't pretend like you are just my assistant Bella. I can't continue to pretend that I don't want you. That I don't want to take you and make love to you right now." He said.

"Mr. Cullen…"

"And I hate that you call me that Bella. I want you to call me by my name not my surname."

"We knew this would happen. We agreed to this and yes its hard and I want do the same to you every time I see you in this suit and tie but we can't." I sighed as I placed my hand on his chest. I could feel his heart beating under my hands and as in sync mine started to beat frantically.

"I want you." He whispered cupping my face.

"You have me." I whispered against his hands.

"No Bella, I want you now. Not tonight, but now." He said placing himself in between my legs. He gently placed his lips on my neck and nibbled on it. I let out a small moan. I knew this was wrong but every part of me wanted him. _I needed him. _

"We can't…" I tried to say but as he placed his hands on my knees my breath caught in my throat. He brought his hand underneath my skirt and moved up my thighs.

"We can't what Bella?" he whispered moving up more and squeezing my thigh gently.

"Do this…" I moaned again but I knew this was a battle I was going to lose.

"Ask me to stop…" he whispered this time placing his fingers on top of my opening.

I wanted to find the will to tell him just that but as he pressed down gently and grabbed my ear between his teeth I was lost. I wrapped my legs around his waist and brought my self closer to him and crashed my lips to him. He grinned against my lips and then bit down on the bottom asking for entrance. And when I did his tongue found mine and his fingers found there way in me. The feeling of them there made me moan in ecstasy and I wanted him inside of me. I was unbuttoning his shirt when suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Emmett…" we heard Jasper calling from the other side and stopped.

"Damn it!" Emmett cursed and moved back with me still in his hands. "Be right there." He called out and looked at me angry about the interruption.

"We have later…" I said trying to soothe him and stood up straightening myself up.

"I don't want to wait…" he looked at me with his puppy eyes. I laughed and smacked him on his chest gently.

"Back to business Mr. Cullen."

"Fine. But no staying late tonight. I promise." He whispered as he straightened himself up. I took a seat in my chair again and controlled my heart beat while Emmett went to the door.

"Hey I wanted to check in about…" Jasper said as the door opened and when he saw me sitting at the desk he looked over at me and smiled.

"Good morning Isabella." He said walking over to me.

"Good Morning Mr. Hale." I smiled at him.

"Oh please don't call me that. Remember Jasper is just fine."

"Will do Jasper." I teased.

"Why does he get informal and I get formal?" Emmett teased sitting back in his chair.

"Because, I like the sound of it." I winked at him.

"Well if I'm interrupting a "meeting" I'll be back later." Jasper said taking a step towards the door. I couldn't stop the blush from rising on my face and looked down to hide it. Of course Jasper knew something was going on before he knocked on the door. He knew it wasn't business we were discussing.

"No Jasper stay. I have to call some clients. Mr. Cullen we'll meet later." I said smiling at Emmett and then getting up from my seat.

"Alright Isabella. How about lunch?" he asked and from his wicked grin I knew this was going to turn into much more then that. There were no more rules.

"Sure. I would love that."

When I was about to walk out the door Jasper spoke up.

"Hey Mrs. Cullen, my wife says to call her." Jasper chuckled.

It wasn't often that I heard my surname being used in the office so when I heard it a huge smile graced my face. Yup, definitely no more rules….

"Will do." I said and walked out the office.

When I did so I heard my cell phone alerting me to a message and picked it up.

_I love you my beautiful wife. __ -E_

I chuckled and wrote back.

_I love you more Mr. Cullen. –B_

_Not possible Mrs. CULLEN. –E_

I don't know how I got lucky with such a wonderful man but I was one happy women. I had a gorgeous, loving, funny and smart husband and at home we had a beautiful little girl that was ours. A little girl that had a little bit of me and a little bit of him. I could not have been happier with life as Mrs. Isabella Cullen.


End file.
